El abrazo del vampiro
by Lyra sama
Summary: Cuando ya no soportaba más guardar un terrible secreto, llega hasta ella, inesperadamente, una oportunidad...pero no de cualquier tipo. Un... ¿abrazo?. Universo alterno. Editado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

_-Conozco una pintura que se llama "el beso del vampiro"_

_**-Los vampiros no besan, abrazan…**_

_-Pero… ¿y si fuera una mezcla de las dos cosas? Como una suerte de emboscada… seducción que sobrepasa los límites de lo normal._

**El abrazo del vampiro**

Por: Lyra

La noche, tan fría, tan…tranquila, me tiene aquí, tendida en el pasto, pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado. Extraño tanto ser niña, no pensar en responsabilidades, ni saber lo que es la maldad, la crueldad. Quisiera regresar al pasado, o quizá no volver, ni seguir adelante. A veces, quisiera ser un ave, poder volar lejos y ser libre, sin presiones, sin ataduras, sin más problemas. Pero no puedo hacer eso. Soy humana, y como tal, debo enfrentar la vida que me ha tocado lo mejor que pueda, pero…ya no tengo fuerzas. Y es que las cosas han cambiando tanto…

Mi padre lo ha notado, e intenta hacer que vuelva a ser la misma Sakura de antes. Me está obligando a ser como las demás jóvenes de mi edad. Quiere que ande con el rostro colmado de felicidad, y que use de esos kimonos muy decorados, con vivos colores, llenos de figuras o flores. En lo personal, yo los odio. No sé por qué, será que me recuerdan a los que mi madre solía usar. Por cierto, ella está muerta. Es extraño que reconozca esto así, de golpe, casi como si no me importara en lo más mínimo, pero no es así, además es la verdad, me duela o no.

Mi hermano no está con nosotros. Se ha ido lejos, porque se cansó de estar en este lugar que se ha vuelto tan hostil. Ahora está en la capital, sirviendo al gobierno de esta época, la era Meiji. Mi padre no está de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo Touya, pero qué mas da, es su vida. Además él tiene suerte, pudo largarse, no como yo, que tengo que seguir aquí, cerca de gente con la que no quiero estar. Y es que he cambiado tanto, pero ha sido por razones de peso…

Antes solía ser una niña alegre que se maravillaba con los pequeños detalles de la vida. A pesar de que mi madre había perdido la vida y no estaba en cuerpo presente, yo sabía que estaba conmigo, de una u otra forma, cuidándome desde el cielo, como un ángel. Pero un día, pasó algo que deformó todas y cada una de las cosas en las que creía. Tenía doce años, y estaba jugando en la playa, que está bastante lejos de la casa. Estaba muy entretenida buscando alguna piedra rara, o alguna conchita para mostrársela a papá o a Touya, cuando un extraño se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me tomó a la fuerza. Desesperada, intenté gritar, pero me tapó la boca, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo. Me llevó hasta un lugar más solitario, donde me arrojó a la arena e intentó abusar de mí. Mientras forcejeaba con él, me dijo algo que me dejó congelada por unos instantes…

-Estás tan buena como tu madre. Lástima que tuvo que morir por ser tan obstinada…

Por suerte, Touya me enseñó a defenderme, y pude zafarme del sujeto con una patada estratégica. Cuando pude levantarme del suelo, comencé a correr sin pensar en nada, mientras que el abusador me gritaba, aún tirado y adolorido por el golpe que le di…

-¡Mocosa del demonio!, ¡Si dices algo tendrás el mismo fin que tu madre, y de paso me las cobraré con toda tu familia!

Seguí corriendo hasta perderlo de vista. Ese día lloré a mares, estaba asustada, pero por sobre todas las cosas, tenía rabia. Sin quererlo, había descubierto algo que para todos era un misterio: la forma en la que había muerto mi madre. Nadie sabía lo que realmente ocurrido. La habían encontrado en un parque una tarde, con mucha sangre escurriendo por su boca. Pensaron que podía haber sido un ataque repentino, por causas desconocidas, ya que no se veía signos de cortes o golpes en el rostro. Lo que más me duele es pensar que mamá murió luchando contra alguien que, lo más probable es que la haya violado sin piedad. Y el muy maldito fue capaz de cometer el crimen sin dejar rastro alguno, y aún anda suelto por la ciudad, como si fuera el ser con la moral más alta de este mundo.

No fui capaz de contar esto en mi casa. He callado esta verdad por más de seis años, y a veces no sé si pueda seguir manteniendo este silencio. Intento no estar sola en la calle, por temor a que ese sujeto me vea e intente hacerme algo. De hecho, me lo he topado más de alguna vez, y el muy mal nacido se hace el idiota, como si no hubiera pasado nada, o me mira con esa cara de depravado que me produce un escalofrío que me recorre la espalda.

Siempre ando por las calles con mi amiga, Tomoyo. Ella es muy amable y cariñosa conmigo, pero he notado que sus actitudes son…diferentes. Es la única amiga que he tenido pero, a veces siento que es demasiado sobreprotectora y…la gente comenta de nosotras, lo he notado. Más de alguna vez me he peleado con algún imbécil que ha dicho que ella está enferma, porque siempre anda conmigo y no se le ha visto nunca en compañía de algún hombre, que actúa como si no le gustaran. Por eso, he dudado de las cosas que dicen. He pensado en la posibilidad de que yo sea para ella…algo más que una amiga. Pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que me quiere de verdad, y no me ha dejado nunca sola, por eso es que yo no he rechazado su amistad. La quiero como a una hermana, no podría hacerle eso. Lo más probable es que, lo que digan los demás sean solo tonterías…aunque, a estas alturas, eso ya no me interesa demasiado.

Además está el hecho de que las personas, por mi actitud, mi forma de vestir y mi apagado mirar, me ven como si fuera un bicho raro. Algunos dicen cosas malas de mí, otros me molestan una y otra vez cuando tengo que salir de casa y hacer las compras: arrojan mis bolsas al suelo, me gritan cosas ofensivas, las señoras cuchichean diciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Pero, sea lo que sea, sé que nada es cierto. Por todo esto, a veces dudo de mi silencio, y no sé si el ocultar todo lo que ha pasado sea realmente lo correcto, pero aún tengo miedo de que aquel abusador nos haga algo, a mí o a mi familia. Por eso, mi actitud frente a la vida es diferente ahora, y nadie sabe por qué. Mi padre, sin estar al tanto de nada, ha intentado hacer que yo cambie. Sé que lo hace porque me quiere, y está preocupado. Pero frente a eso no puedo hacer nada.

Estoy aquí, alejada de los demás. Sola, como me gusta. Y eso es porque estoy en la casa de mi abuelo, que está muy lejos de Tomoeda, el sitio del cual soy. El campo es tan relajante. Sólo se oye el sonido del agua, tan puro, tan…mágico. Las luciérnagas alumbran levemente el entorno, y la brisa es suave. Quisiera quedarme aquí siempre, con tal de no regresar al infierno en el que tengo que vivir…

Escucho unos pasos, quizá es papá, que viene a decirme que regrese porque es tarde. Me preparo para levantarme y decir que quiero estar aquí un rato más, cuando siento que el sonido se detiene, y no se escucha nada más, ni una voz…nada. Me levanto del suelo algo asustada, y entre los matices que da la luz de la luna al paisaje, veo una sombra.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto, intentando sonar segura en cada una de mis palabras. No recibo respuesta.

-Sal de ahí ahora, o grito-advierto. Comienzo a dar pasos levemente hacia atrás. Pero mi avance se ve frustrado. La sombra se mueve, y se pone frente a mí. Es un chico…parece de mi edad. Sus ojos tienen algo que…me congela. No sé qué es, pero no puedo pensar con claridad. Se supone que yo debería estar huyendo, es un desconocido y podría hacerme daño, pero…mis pies se han vuelto tan pesados como el metal.

-Sakura…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-el hecho de que sepa mi nombre, me sorprende…

-Sakura…eres tú.

-Pero…yo no te conozco. ¿Quién eres?

-Syaoran. Pero yo…sí te conozco a ti. Yo tengo la solución a lo que te atormenta, yo tengo la verdad…soy la verdad.-sus palabras me suenan extrañas. Es como si no tuviese cordura…o como si fuera el ser más sabio que hubiese visto. Sus ojos, tan dorados como el crepúsculo, me miran sin descuidarme ni un segundo.

-Pero si yo…nunca te había visto.

-No necesitabas verme. Siempre he estado aquí, en algún rincón. Siempre te he querido. Si lo prefieres, puedo darte la llave que necesitas para escapar, para ser libre. Un espejo roto por el que podrás atravesar cuantas veces quieras.

La verdad, es que no sé de dónde ha salido, ni quién es exactamente. Pero de lo que estoy segura, es que este chico, Syaoran, tiene algo que me atrae irremediablemente. No soy capaz de pensar en nada más, necesito estar con él, no tengo idea por qué, pero lo necesito. Quiero que esté conmigo. Sin esperarlo, o quizá sabiéndolo desde hace más tiempo del que pudiera imaginar, se acerca hacia mí, toma mi cuerpo, y me atrapa entre sus brazos.

Mira mi boca y esboza una sonrisa que me derrite la piel. Su cuerpo está helado, pero comienza a tornarse tibio. Sus labios juegan con los míos, y yo no puedo resistirme. Su lengua me acaricia suave, y algo similar a un hormigueo me recorre entera. Sus manos se deslizan por mi ropa y desata lentamente el yukata oscuro que casi siempre uso. Debería estar rechazándolo, pero me es imposible. Me tiende sobre el pasto, y quita los demás ropajes blancos que están cubriéndome. Recorre con su mirada mi piel recién descubierta, y no puedo hacer más que cerrar los ojos, y dejarme llevar. Siento que sus labios acarician cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y mi boca emite quejidos porque…estoy sintiendo algo que no conocía…_el placer_…

Está sobre mí, besándome despacio. Intento quitarle la ropa, pero él toma mis manos y las apoya contra el suelo, dejándolas a la altura de mi cabeza…

-Quiero jugar…

No entiendo muy bien el sentido de sus palabras, pero no le pregunto nada. Suelta mis manos y estoy completamente a su merced. En suaves roces sigue besando mi vientre, subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a mis pechos. Sus labios los acarician con…_ternura_…y cada movimiento hace que mis gemidos sean más evidentes. Mi cuerpo lo desea conmigo, y se estremece con cada contacto. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran cada vez más, y el calor hace presa de mí. Sus manos se sienten frías, al igual que su cuerpo, pero con cada contacto mío, su piel se entibia un poco…

Sin previo aviso, deja de besar mi cuerpo y me mira, expectante. El brillo de sus ojos me dice que está emocionado por algo.

-¿Quieres…un _abrazo_?

Lo veo y…sé que no se refiere a un abrazo de los que todos los mortales conocemos. Es algo distinto, algo que me llevará más allá, que cambiará mi vida entera. Quizá es lo que estoy buscando. Por eso…

-Sí, abrázame…por favor.

Toma mi muñeca derecha y, estando muy cerca de mí, la muerde con suavidad. Siento que sus colmillos invaden mi carne. Me roba parte de mi sangre y…no se siente nada mal. Mi cuerpo se enfría y ya no veo el mundo con los mismos ojos. Puedo ver cada detalle que la oscuridad debería de corromper ante mi visión. Es como si la noche se hubiese vuelto día. Sin que nadie me lo diga, sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás. _Un vampiro me ha hecho suya…_

Sin previo aviso, quita su boca de su reciente mordida. Su boca aún tiene restos de mi sangre. Me mira y…suavemente, alza su rostro y me besa la frente. Se acerca hasta mi oído y me susurra…

-Debo irme, pero volveré por ti. Eres mía…y te daré un regalo, algo que esta noche no pudiste obtener. Quizá puedas encontrarme con tu instinto. Recuérdame cada vez que veas un espejo roto, lo más probable es que esté cerca.

Y desaparece entre las sobras que, malvadamente, no me dejan seguir su senda. Me cubro con mis ropajes y no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa…

_La locura se extiende por todo mi ser,_

_De forma inexplicable, aparentemente…_

_Este encuentro sugirió algo más_

_Saliste de entre las sombras con una mirada abrasadora,_

_Tomaste mi frágil figura y no pude reaccionar_

_Más bien no quise hacerlo…_

_Acariciaste mis labios en un juego del que sabía que no podría salir_

_Estando tan cerca de ti, pude sentirlo…_

_Tu esencia estaba apoderándose de mí_

_Y después del preámbulo_

_El Abrazo…_

_Los besos fueron sólo un comienzo_

_Tú sabías que mi mente estaba al borde de la locura_

_He sido tu víctima_

_No, no lo fui…porque ya lo sabía_

_Eres…un vampiro…_

_Y me sentí irreversiblemente atraída hacia ti_

_Y por tu Abrazo…estoy condenada,_

_Y por tu ser, estoy delirando_

_me robaste trozos de piel, gotas de sangre_

_Ahora estoy sumergida en el rincón más oscuro, escondida…_

_Hasta poder salir a buscarte_

_Sólo te pido…_

_Abrázame…por segunda vez._

Aunque tenga que romper mil espejos, estarás cerca…ya no puedo volver con los míos, debo irme lejos. Te buscaré hasta dar contigo…tenías razón, ya no soy la misma, creo que ahora soy como tú. Cierto, tú tenías la solución…_eres la verdad_, y me has dado una llave…me has dado…_**libertad**_.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A:** Editado porque, al revisarlo, hubo muchas cosas que no me gustaron (habían dedazos, redundancias y cosas medio raras xD)…además sentía que estaba incompleto, que algo le faltaba al inicio. Ahora sí estoy conforme con este escrito, y a parte de eso, se me ocurrió que podría continuarlo, pero como una saga muy pequeña (no más de dos o tres capítulos)…es que, si llegaron hasta aquí y se dieron cuenta, las cosas quedaron inconclusas (no sé qué opinan ustedes, sería bueno saberlo xD). Dejo esto abierto, esperando que, si les gusta, comenten con confianza, y que si no les gusta, también me lo hagan saber. Es bueno tener en cuenta los errores que pudiese cometer para corregirlos en el futuro.

Un abrazo grande ;)

Lyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación del maravilloso grupo de las Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría. Si hubiese algo similar con otra historia de esta u otra página es mera coincidencia.**

_-¿Eres mitad ángel, mitad demonio?_

_**-No...soy mitad vampiro, mitad...vampiro.**_

_-No te creo. Sí, quizáeres mitad vampiro, pero tienes también una parte de humano...un corazón, con el que sé que amas profundamente, más de lo que podrías imaginar._

**El abrazo del vampiro**

**Por: Lyra**

_**Syaoran**_

_**El amor me domina cual animal salvaje, llevándome consigo…pero aún soy arrastrado por la noche… **_

El día hace caer la luz del sol sobre mí como el filo de miles de cuchillos que, impasiblemente, me hacen levemente vulnerable, sin que las demás figuras que se mueven como autómatas, se percaten de lo que ocurre en mi cuerpo. Mi piel, yerta por el intenso frío, no siente dolor. Las marcas están ocultas entre mis ropajes oscuros, por lo que ellos no pueden ver nada. Pareciera que las cosas marchan con normalidad pero, como todo en este mundo, son sólo apariencias.

Con el paso de los años, me he vuelto relativamente fuerte al resplandor. Al igual que en las vagas leyendas que cuentan los más ancianos, los seres _extraños, _sobrenaturales como yo, deberían deshacerse y perecer ante la presencia de aquella iluminada esfera que toca cada día nuestra tierra. Ahora puedo decir que todos esos relatos son mentiras, no completamente, pero sí la mayoría de ellos. Me mezclo entre la muchedumbre, como si fuera parte de la masa común llamada humanidad, y aún no hay un alma que se asuste con mi presencia. Me miran y saludan alegremente, ya que una nueva jornada comienza. Sólo soy capaz de responder con algún leve gesto. Imaginan que soy un ser normal, un joven común y corriente, pero para mi fortuna están muy equivocados. Mi silencio me hace ser dueño de mí mismo, sin que me importe nada más, excepto _ella_…

Las estrechas y polvorientas calles de este pequeño pueblo, Tomoeda, reciben mis pasos cada mañana desde hace años. El ambiente pacífico y etéreo me asegura una buena guarida, aunque no sé hasta cuándo durará. Las personas inician el día con tranquilidad, abriendo sus tiendas o yéndose a trabajar a los cultivos de arroz que están en la periferia del sector, mientras que yo me dirijo hacia el único dojo que hay aquí, donde soy maestro de artes marciales. Me gusta mi rol en este rompecabezas en el que las piezas están adulteradas, aunque a veces me siento cansado y quisiera ser alguien normal…un simple mortal y no esconderme de nadie, tener una existencia como la de cualquiera de estas personas que pasan ahora a mi lado. Pero en cierta medida me gusta la vida que llevo. Quizá sea aquel viejo instinto el que hace atractivo para mí tener otro ente conviviendo conmigo, en un mismo cuerpo, compartiendo el espíritu que, a veces, ya no siento como propio.

Meditando y divagando mientras mi ser deambula a través de este cúmulo de almas inocentes, me pregunto qué pasaría si se enterasen de la verdad. La respuesta llega a mi mente tan rápido que a momentos se me hace casi irreal: sería el caos. Estoy condenado a ocultarme y no mostrar aquella criatura que ocupa una parte de mí…un _vampiro_.

Observo el paisaje y respiro profundamente el aroma de una nueva primavera que evoca a mi memoria el exquisito tormento que se apropió de mi alma desde el primer día, la melancólica mirada de una muchacha que ni siquiera ha notado mi existencia. No sé dónde se encuentra ahora, sólo necesitaba sentirla desde lejos, pero no fue suficiente y lo arruiné todo. Aquella noche, no pude contenerme más. La quería para mí, y el instinto que me domina en plena oscuridad, pudo más que yo. Un _abrazo_, algo que, estando cerca de ella, estaba totalmente prohibido. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Si tuviera más poder, podría volver atrás el tiempo con el reloj de plata, pero es imposible.

Sin previo aviso, la brisa arranca los pétalos de las pequeñas y delicadas flores que llevan su nombre…_Sakura_.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, despertó en mí algo distinto, por fin pude _sentir_. Anduve vagando por el tiempo, siendo siempre un ser frío, distante, sin corazón ni sentimientos, pero ella lo cambió todo. Es hermosa, delicada, diferente…en esto último, en cierta medida, es como yo. Su forma de ser, lo que refleja su mirada profunda como el bosque en plena lluvia, su tristeza, que no sé de dónde proviene. Me gustaría comprender por qué, cómo pudo colarse por las rendijas de mi enrevesada naturaleza. De día, soy un cuerpo que no siente como los demás (o eso creía), y de noche…soy una bestia. Un ser perdido que no sabe de dónde proviene, ni mucho menos dónde caerá en sus últimos días…_si es que llegan_.

Mi andar, casi errante, me conduce por la avenida donde siguen meciéndose incansablemente los frondosos árboles. Aún falta para llegar a mi repetitivo destino. Pero hoy es diferente. Siento una presencia cercana y…creo saber de quién es.

Mis ojos, que poseen uno de los _dones_, se percatan de que ella está cerca. Miro hacia el tupido follaje que cubre los alrededores del templo Tsukimine. Al concentrarme y usar el viejo instinto, lo siento. Es Sakura, está aquí. Mis sentidos se agudizan más y por fin la veo, oculta entre las sombras de los viejos cipreses, cubierta de pies a cabeza con su vieja capa, revelándose sólo ante mí. En estas circunstancias no sé si correr hacia ella o huir. Sé que es extraño, pero es lo que siento en el pecho, lugar que yo creía inerte. Sus ojos verdes se mantienen en mí, y una pequeña sonrisa brota de sus labios. No entiendo cómo puede sonreírme si debería estar odiándome por lo que he hecho. Extiende su mano, tan pálida como la nieve. Estoy tentado a tomarla y llevármela lejos, desaparecer de este mundo, pero inesperadamente cae desmayada. Yo sólo atino a subir corriendo las escalinatas del templo, sin pensarlo más. Ahora que la veo de cerca, puedo notar lo débil que está, y todo esto es por mi culpa.

Estoy perdiendo lentamente la cordura, cada día intento mantener lo poco que me queda de razón sin que los demás se den cuenta de ello. La tomo entre mis brazos y noto su cuerpo tan frágil, tan pequeño e indefenso. Siento como si miles de agujas estuvieran clavándose lentamente en mi pecho. Es la culpa, por haberle hecho este daño que ya no tiene vuelta atrás. La he convertido en algo que no debía ser y por ello lo pagaré caro. Debo llevarla lejos e intentar cuidarla, es lo último que me queda.

_Tengo que protegerte, Sakura…porque estoy enamorado de ti, aunque ni siquiera sepas quién soy._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Sakura**_

_**El amor respira sobre mí, me busca. Intenta anidar en este corazón roto, que está demasiado destruido como para ser usado de nuevo… ¿Lo logrará?**_

Los primeros indicios del día hacen que me oculte. Ya he salido del trance y el dolor en mi cuerpo es tan intenso, que ya ni siquiera puedo asomarme a la luz del sol. Apenas me tocaron los primeros rayos, una sensación quemante se apoderó de mi piel. Creo que es por mi condición, mi nuevo yo. Y todo es por su culpa. Aún no entiendo cómo puedo adorarlo tanto estando sumergida en la oscuridad.

Después de haberme dejado allí, lo busqué como desquiciada, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Lo necesitaba tanto, incluso más que respirar. Deseé poder alcanzarlo, y sin darme cuenta, estaba flotando en el cielo. Con ayuda de ese nuevo poder, lo busqué incansablemente la noche entera, sin buen resultado. Luego decidí ir hasta mi casa, para despedirme en silencio. Entré en ella y fui directamente hacia mi habitación. Tomé una de mis viejas capas (herencia de mi madre y que siempre uso), un pequeño espejo con marco de plata que estaba sobre mi tocador y miré por última vez mis pertenencias: los pequeños muñecos que Tomoyo había confeccionado como regalos para cada uno de mis cumpleaños, las pinturas hechas por mí en momentos de frustración que estaban estampadas en las paredes, compañeras fieles que me habían refugiado durante todos estos años cargados de amargura y tristeza. Pensé que la libertad estaba llamándome y al tener esa sensación de que las cosas podrían mejorar, dejé todo atrás. Pero estaba equivocada, terriblemente equivocada…

Apenas amaneció el primer día, me di cuenta. El dolor se apoderó de mi cuerpo cansado. Mi piel se llenó de heridas, las cuales aún no muestran signos de querer sanar. Tuve que esconderme para que nadie me viese así, y lo comprendí. Esto no tiene un sólo matiz similar al de la libertad, porque ni siquiera sé qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora en estas condiciones. En otras circunstancias, podría desaparecer de todo el mundo por siempre, vagar lejos de aquí, pero estando así, en un estado en que ni siquiera puedo asomarme a la luz del sol, la idea de huir se me hace ridícula, ya que no tengo manera de sobrevivir sola. Además, los cambios que sufro al caer la noche me hacen buscarlo de nuevo con demencia, como si fuera una mujer locamente enamorada de él, de un alma que me es desconocida… _o_ _quizá estoy equivocada_.

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber. De día, he llegado a odiarlo por dejarme así, por ser como él y tener que depender de las sombras para poder vivir, esclavizada por su _abrazo_. Pero de noche, todo cambia y sin querer, mis llagas desaparecen y evocan la dulzura de sus caricias que aún están marcadas en mi cuerpo; el resplandor de la luna se hace mi aliado y sigo en la búsqueda, de la cual no desisto hasta que el sol se asoma de nuevo por el horizonte y, con él, mi ira renovada.

Han pasado ya tres días desde que lo vi, por primera y única vez. Mis pasos me han guiado hasta el templo Tsukimine, ya que no he podido salir del pueblo. No pienso alejarme de aquí hasta haberle hallado, y yo sé que no está lejos, puedo sentirlo. Necesito muchas explicaciones que sólo él puede darme, y hasta no haberlas obtenido, no decidiré cuál será mi próximo destino. _El orgullo me hace decir eso, pero sé perfectamente que eso es algo que, por más que quiera, no puedo decidir. _

Los árboles se mecen suavemente y para mi tranquilidad, el lugar está completamente vacío. Me siento débil, ya no tengo más fuerzas para seguir. Estoy de pie, cubierta por la oscuridad que me proporcionan estos viejos árboles, aunque ni eso me hace sentir más aliviada. Mi garganta arde, siento que a cada bocanada de aire se desgarra lentamente. Debe ser porque no he probado una gota de agua, _ni de sangre_, desde esa noche.

De pronto, siento su presencia. Sé que está cerca, y no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Busco a mi alrededor hasta que lo veo. Syaoran…quiero entender tantas cosas, necesito hablar contigo. Tus ojos me buscan, lo sé. Tu mirada de otoño me encuentra y estás sorprendido. No sé qué será lo que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos, ni tampoco lo que ocurre con mi cuerpo, ni con mi corazón. Tengo tantas ganas de odiarte por hacerme esto, e incluso creí conseguirlo por un momento pero…no puedo, me es casi imposible, entonces… ¿qué es lo que me pasa con tu presencia?

Su figura imponente sigue rígida y yo sostengo mi mirada con algo de rencor, dolor y…una pequeña sonrisa nace en mi rostro, no soy capaz de entender por qué. Necesito tenerte aquí, enfrentarte… _¿besarte?_

Intento sostenerme en pie, pero a cada segundo que se desliza por los ribetes del tiempo, esto se me hace una tarea irrealizable. Siento como todo da vueltas cada vez más rápido, haciéndome tan inconsistente, tan sutil que pareciera que voy a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Mientras se va nublando todo ante mis ojos, sólo soy capaz de preguntarme:

_¿Quién eres, Syaoran… qué es lo que estoy sintiendo por ti?_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Syaoran**_

_**Amor…mis labios están resquebrajándose, necesitan el sabor de los tuyos. Un poco de sangre, un toque de besos…ambrosía de la locura.**_

Observo atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, en cualquier instante podría despertar y no puedo estar lejos de ella para cuando eso pase. Tengo que decirle tantas cosas, pero no se por dónde comenzar. Han pasado ya varias horas desde que la traje aquí, a mi pequeño hogar, una vieja casa situada muy lejos de Tomoeda, a unas dos horas a pie con paso moderado. Vivo distante del pueblo por…razones obvias, no creo que sea necesario repetirlo una y otra vez en mi desgastada conciencia, aunque a veces pienso que es más necesario de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

Cuando cayó al suelo, sólo atiné a cargarla en mi espalda y llevármela lejos para que nadie nos encuentre. Salí a hurtadillas por el sector posterior del templo, y el único destino factible era este. No sé por qué pero, a pesar de tener trabajo pendiente para hoy, no me importó en lo más mínimo y decidí escapar de las responsabilidades. En realidad, creo que esto es más importante que todo lo demás.

Sakura ha estado inconsciente por un par de horas, debe estar cansada por todo que probablemente vivió estos días. No tengo perdón, definitivamente. Pero a pesar de todo, sigo deseando estar con ella, a sabiendas de que hay posibilidades de que no quiera verme más. Realmente estoy tan confundido, que por primera vez tengo algo de temor, pero debo ser fuerte y decidido ahora más que nunca.

Le quité la capa y el yukata que traía puesto. No es por beneficiarme de la situación ni nada parecido, sólo necesitaba ver si estaba herida y para mi lamentable sorpresa, su cuerpo está lleno de marcas. Por suerte, tengo experiencia en eso, ya que ese tipo de lesiones han estado conmigo desde hace tantos años. Apliqué suavemente el ungüento que celosamente guardo para estos casos. Su nívea piel, tan suave, me hizo sentir leves cosquilleos en las yemas de mis dedos. Al observarla así, detenidamente, se me hizo un pecado casi mortal tocarla de esta forma, pero me reprimo de cualquier ansia, no me aprovecharé de ella así, en mi estado "normal". Termino con mi tarea y el yukata vuelve a cubrirla. Ahora la observo dormir, tan tranquilamente. Su cuerpo está tendido en mi jergón, el cual he cubierto con una manta para que esté más cómoda. En su rostro puedo notar la fatiga acumulada por estos tres interminables días de estar en su nueva condición. Puedo ver las sombras delineadas débilmente bajo sus ojos, su piel tan pálida, tan…deseable. Sus labios, los cuales he querido besar…ya no sé desde hace cuánto. Ahora está tan cerca de mí, pero a la vez tan lejos. Ya no soporto más todo esto, me pregunto por qué mierda todo tiene que ser tan difícil…_como si mi "vida" hubiese sido fácil alguna vez…qué ironía. _

Los minutos pasan y la incertidumbre me hace cada vez peor. Estoy sentado a su lado, contemplándola incansablemente, buscando las palabras precisas para decirle todo apenas recobre el conocimiento, pero no llega nada cuerdo a mi memoria. Ahora me doy cuenta que esta existencia está llena de contradicciones, que nos intentan superar todos los malditos días. Este último tiempo me he sentido levemente vulnerable, y ese es un privilegio que no poseo. Un solo error y toda esta fortaleza de verdades ocultas se derrumbará más fácil que un castillo de naipes. Mi conciencia lo sabe: eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

De pronto se siente un leve ruido. Es un murmullo, proveniente de su boca. Me siento al lado del jergón esperando a que suceda lo inevitable, parece que está despertando. Sus ojos se abren lentamente. Al principio demora en reconocerme, pero al lograrlo, me mira con cierta desconfianza. Predecible. Su boca emite pequeños quejidos, debe ser por el dolor de las heridas, que se demorarán en sanar. Y aunque esto me hace sentir el ser más desgraciado que pisa la faz de la tierra, no voy a huir como un cobarde, voy a cuidarla a pesar de que sé que ella no quiera verme. _Estaré contigo, Sakura, hasta que pase lo peor, aunque…en realidad, quisiera estar a tu lado, siempre._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Sakura**_

_**Amor…desgarra tu cuerpo, revuelve tu estómago, ataca tu vientre con el calor de una llama en pleno frío…a veces se deja caer, sin previo aviso.**_

Esto debe ser un sueño. Sólo hay oscuridad, pero la luz se acerca y no quiero despertar. Lamentablemente, debo abrir los ojos, aunque me cuesta al principio. Apenas mi conciencia vuelve a trabajar, el dolor no se hace esperar más y ataca a mi piel, pero…el ardor es cada vez menos intenso y no sé por qué. Observo a mi alrededor y una mirada de atardecer se encuentra con la mía. Siento algo leve en el estómago, una calidez que por un momento me domina. Intento recordar y…es él. Ahora soy yo la que deja ese extraño calor de lado e intento que la frialdad me consuma, debo ser fuerte y actuar normal, no puede verme débil. Debo saber dónde estoy, por qué me trajo aquí y qué es lo que exactamente va a pasarme ahora, ya que lo que hizo conmigo es imperdonable… _¿o eso era lo que yo realmente buscaba? _

Miro directamente a sus ojos. Los segundos pasan e intento reunir todo el valor posible para pronunciar las primeras palabras.

-¿Dónde estoy?-error. Debería haber ido directo al grano, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá sea mejor así. A veces el inicio de las cosas, por muy básicas que sean, es lo más propicio para lograr lo que se quiere, ¿o no?

-Tranquila, estás en mi casa. Está lejos del pueblo, pero estamos seguros-Observo su rostro y parece ser alguien bueno. Demonios, estoy confundiéndome cada vez más…

-¿Qué, acaso planeabas secuestrarme ahora?-Ya, he sido muy dura, lo sé. Pero no puedo flaquear ahora, aunque…en mi pecho, una llama se enciende lentamente, como si yo quisiera…no, sólo estoy sugestionándome. Quizá sean tonterías mías…_o no_.

-No, es sólo que estabas muy débil y tenía que traerte aquí, para poder ayudarte.

-¿Y acaso pensaste que esa noche también estabas ayudándome?-Kami, dame una señal, por favor. Siento tantas cosas aquí, en el corazón. Estoy confundida, no sé si odiarle o…dejarme llevar por esta mezcla de sensaciones que él me está provocando. Sus ojos me miran con un dejo de tristeza, como si supiera que, en cierta medida, hay rabia en mi corazón. Como si le afectara que yo pudiera tenerle ira…pero es que ni siquiera me conoce. _¿O es que ya me conocía y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta?_

-Lo siento, yo…no era mi intención. Sé que en este momento debes estarme odiando, pero es que yo no quería. Aquel ser que viste esa noche no era yo.-mi pecho me hace sentir la pena que está acumulada en mi alma, la frustración está en su punto máximo. Y así, no puedo seguir haciéndome la chica fuerte, la que siempre evita que le afecten los peñascos que son lanzados desde esa masa de horribles monstruos que la observan con desprecio. Los muros están derrumbándose, y ya no soy capaz de esquivarlo todo.

-Entonces, dime… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?, dímelo, que ya no sé nada.-unas traidoras lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos, que arden por el llanto que creí que no saldría jamás delante de otro ser. Sin esperarlo, unos brazos me acurrucan y sólo atino a apoyarme en su pecho. Su cuerpo está algo frío, pero eso no importa mucho ahora.

_Syaoran, no sé si te odio, pero…no me dejes, por favor._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Syaoran**_

_**Amor…primero cálido, después frío…aunque salga herido, ya no puedo perder nada. Pero sé que eso es mentira. Si tú no estás, la condena será agria, fría, dolorosa… eterna.**_

Pasan los segundos y ella es la que lanza las primeras palabras.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunta con algo de ansias. Pensé que comenzaría con otro tipo de cuestionamiento.

-Tranquila, estás en mi casa. Está lejos del pueblo, pero estamos seguros -Le respondo lo más calmadamente que puedo. Necesito llevar el hilo de las cosas por unos minutos, sólo para poder explicarle lo que ha sucedido. Y si ella sigue odiándome tanto…no puedo hacer nada más, _aunque eso me duela profundamente… _

-¿Qué, acaso planeabas secuestrarme ahora?-Conservo la calma para no desesperarme y decírselo todo de una vez. Si hago eso, todo podría tornarse en algo peor.

-No, es sólo que estabas muy débil y tenía que traerte aquí, para poder ayudarte.-tengo que ayudarla aunque ella no quiera, porque soy responsable por esto, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que le he causado un daño…_irreparable_.

-¿Y acaso pensaste que esa noche también estabas ayudándome?-sus palabras me golpean cada vez más duramente. Pero debo aguantar, porque sé que ella tiene razón en tener tanta rabia y dolor.

-Lo siento, yo…no era mi intención. Sé que en este momento debes estarme odiando, pero es que yo no quería. Aquel ser que viste esa noche no era yo.-en gran parte esto es verdad. Por más que me esmeré en controlarme, no pude evitarlo. El instinto fue más fuerte que yo esa noche. _Maldita_ _la hora en que me convirtieron en esto._

-Entonces, dime… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?, dímelo, que ya no sé nada.-sus lágrimas tocan lo más profundo de mi corazón, el cual no pensé que existía. Se suponía que yo no tenía uno pero era otra absurda mentira, porque el corazón se me desgarra al verla llorar así por mi causa. Sólo la abrazo y ella se apoya en mi pecho, sin decir nada más. Debo aprovechar este instante para hablar y contarle un poco acerca de mí. El resto de detalles se los iré develando si me da la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mientras tanto, le confesaré lo concerniente a las cosas que sé que a ella tanto le angustian.

-Sakura, sé que tú no me conocías desde antes, lo más probable es que no me hayas notado, pero he estado más cerca de ti de lo que imaginas. Yo soy maestro de artes marciales en el dojo Tsukishiro, y fue ahí donde te vi por primera vez, pero tú ni siquiera me tomaste en cuenta. No te podría reprochar eso jamás, ni juzgarte, sólo quiero que sepas que no he aparecido de súbito en tu vida como un simple desconocido, esto lleva mucho más tiempo del que crees. En realidad, soy alguien que le gusta pasar relativamente desapercibido, dada mi condición, creo que tú ya sabes cuál es.

-En realidad no entiendo muy bien aún a qué te refieres-escucho su voz en un susurro tan bajo, que de no estar atento, no habría entendido sus palabras. Su rostro sigue escondido en mi pecho, pero ya ha dejado de llorar.

-De día, soy Syaoran, así como me ves-_como siempre debería ser_-pero de noche, un instinto se apodera de mi ser y soy otro, alguien que pierde la razón y se vuelve sediento por la sangre.

-¿Y por qué te ocurre eso?-pregunta, con cierto tono de…¿curiosidad?

-Eso es algo que preferiría contarte después. Por ahora prefiero que descanses, tienes que recuperar fuerzas, ya que estás muy débil, además esas heridas tardarán un poco en sanar. Cuando te recuperes del todo, te diré toda la verdad, y podrás preguntarme lo que desees. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido de haberte hecho pasar por esto, y lo único que me gustaría pedirte por ahora y que aceptaras, es que te quedes aquí hasta que estés más fuerte. Quiero remediar en parte lo que he causado.

La miro con cariño, y con dolor por no poder desahogarme de una vez de todo lo que ha sucedido. Pero creo que es demasiado pronto como para confesarle la verdad, además están mis sentimientos. Prefiero que no los sepa (por ahora), para no confundirla más.

_Ojala aceptes quedarte conmigo, pequeña. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Sakura**_

_**Amor…el dolor se apodera de ti, cuando sabes que no podrás estar a su lado. Como si un animal salvaje te pateara hasta romper cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo, sólo para que le sea más fácil devorarte.**_

Me ha confesado algunas cosas. De día, es el joven tranquilo, callado, que está ante mis ojos. De noche…una criatura que se apoderó de mi sangre inesperadamente. Pero no me ha explicado por qué le sucede aquello. Se lo preguntaré cuando pueda, aún me debe varias explicaciones.

Apenas escuché de sus labios que yo he estado desde hace tiempo en su vida, no pude terminar de creérmelo. ¿Es que acaso ya lo conocía?. Ha dicho que trabaja en el dojo Tsukishiro. Eso significa que él…trabaja para el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Yukito.

Se me hace extraño. Siempre que voy a ver a Yukito, al cual quiero como a un hermano, no hay nadie más en el dojo. Todo está tranquilo, y es que me gusta ir a visitarlo cuando la jornada ya ha finalizado, para no entorpecer su labor como maestro de artes marciales. Intento recordar…y llega hasta mi mente la imagen de Syaoran alistando sus cosas una tarde mientras entraba corriendo para alcanzar a mi gran amigo. No le presté demasiada atención y seguí en mi carrera por encontrarlo. Cuando lo conseguí, conversé con él y creo haberle preguntado por el "aparecido" con el que me había topado en la entrada. Me dijo que era el nuevo maestro que había contratado, pero yo no le presté mayor importancia al asunto. Quizá fue por mi desconfianza hacia el género masculino, dado que el maldito que se atrevió a matar a mi madre dejó ciertas secuelas en mí, entre ellas, el recelo hacia la mayoría de los hombres. Y es que creo que no es para menos. Debe ser por eso que las cosas que siento cuando estoy cerca de Syaoran, me confunden tanto. Y es que nunca había sentido esto por alguien más.

Hay tantas cosas que aún están revueltas en mi mente. Por eso debo preguntárselo ahora…

-Syaoran…¿Por qué yo?, no entiendo. Que yo sepa, no ha habido sucesos de este tipo en esta región en específico ¿Acaso…hay más seres como tú y yo? ¿Hay más personas a las que has…-no me deja terminar, porque se ha acercado a mi rostro repentinamente y ha puesto uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. El repentino movimiento me ha dejado inmóvil, sin poder pronunciar otra palabra. Puedo sentir su respiración, sus ojos están buscando en los míos incansablemente algo más…que no sé qué es.

-Tranquila, todo en su debido momento. Sólo necesito que me prometas que te vas a quedar conmigo, para ayudarte. Luego te contaré todo lo que quieras, sólo dame tiempo.-Después de haber estado enojada, comprendo que no me queda más que esperar a estar más fuerte, no ganaré nada con tener rabia. Además, Syaoran no tiene esa mirada que poseen los que llevan la maldad en el alma, puedo sentirlo. _Y tengo mis razones para saber de lo que estoy hablando._

-Está bien-le respondo en un leve susurro, el cual él capta a la perfección. Esboza una leve sonrisa, como si estuviera feliz por mi respuesta. Espero poder conocer todos los misterios que aún no han sido develados.

Syaoran, en un limpio y suave movimiento, me tiende en la cama, para que descanse. Por primera vez me doy la paciencia de observar a mi alrededor y conocer el lugar en el que, al parecer, me quedaré un tiempo. La casa de Syaoran parece ser una pequeña cabaña. Las paredes están hechas de gruesos tablones de madera dispuestos horizontalmente. Hay un escritorio, un estante del cual asoman varios lomos gruesos de libros que parecen ser muy antiguos, una mesa bastante rústica en el centro de la habitación con un par de sillas. Yo estoy en una de las esquinas, junto a una ventana, en un jergón que creo que es su cama. Y en la esquina que está frente a mi está un mueble con algo de ropa y donde él ahora está de espaldas a mí, cambiándose. Se está quitando su _haori_ y la demás prendas que cubren su torso. Dios, estoy viendo su espalda y…tiene muchas cicatrices. Parecen ser de antiguas heridas y muy profundas. Su piel…me pregunto cómo se sentirá tocarla y…no, por favor Sakura, no sigas pensando en eso. Debo estar firme, además…aún no puedo confiar del todo en él. _Pero sabes que no te queda de otra._

Para no seguir pensando en lo que no debería, miro por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que ya está atardeciendo. No me he dado ni cuenta de cómo han transcurrido tan rápidamente las horas y me percato de que en estos tres días no he comido absolutamente nada. Mi estómago reclama ansioso y él, al parecer se dio cuenta, porque se voltea y me mira con una sonrisa. _Para mi mala suerte ya lleva puesto otro haori_.

-Iré por algo de comer-por un momento sale de la cabaña, la cual no tiene más habitación que ésta.

En poco tiempo, llega con un plato de frutas y un pequeño jarro con agua fresca. Las frutas han desaparecido casi de inmediato de mi plato, el hambre que tenía era inmensa. Syaoran me observa beber el agua y su rostro denota tranquilidad, pero al ver por la ventana, noto un cambio en él y parece tener algo de nerviosismo. Me mira atentamente, al parecer quiere decirme algo, pero no sabe cómo.

-Sakura…está anocheciendo.

-Sí, puedo notarlo…yo… ¿qué vamos a hacer?-ahora pude caer en cuenta del por qué de su ansiedad. Ya pronto ocurrirá…_lo inevitable._

-Realmente, no lo sé. No me gustaría meterte en más problemas.

-Pero...-ahí se queda mi argumento, en el aire. Él está tendido sobre mí, y yo estoy pasmada. Siento cómo su cuerpo se retuerce levemente sobre el mío y no estoy entendiendo nada.

Inesperadamente, el frío se apodera de mi cuerpo y me recorre de pies a cabeza. Una especie de cosquilleo violento me recorre entera y el sudor helado se desliza por mi piel. Me duele el pecho y apenas puedo respirar. El corazón se me acelera tanto, que siento que en cualquier momento va a explotar dentro de mi pecho.

Lentamente, la sensación desaparece y…el cambio es radical. Necesito sangre, carne. El peso que está sobre mi cuerpo muestra señales de vida. Se levanta y me mira con sus ojos dorados y brillantes, ansiosos de nuevas andanzas nocturnas. _Ambos tenemos hambre, mucha hambre._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Syaoran**_

_**Amor…ahora me está domando la noche. Alza su correa y quiere pelearse el derecho contigo… ¿quién ganará: las sombras y la ambrosía carmesí…o tú? **_

La noche está hermosa, deseable. Hay que salir a hacer pequeñas fechorías porque ¿qué sería de la vida sin diversión? Necesito algo de aventura. Me levanto del cómodo lecho y la veo. La damisela con la que jugué hace poco, está mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos destellan como esmeraldas, esperando a que yo comience, lo sé. _Si quieres un compañero, aquí tienes a uno, querida._

Me alzo hasta quedar sobre ella. Sí, su cuerpo es exquisitamente placentero. Miro su cuello y necesito algo de carne, de _su_ carne. Sus gemidos me alientan a continuar mordisqueando levemente su cuello, besando, recorriendo con mis manos sus pechos, que están ansiosos de mis caricias.

-Amárrame.

Esa invitación de ella es demasiado…tentadora como para rechazarla. Me quito el cinturón y amarro sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Sigo besando, tentando, conociendo.

Se queja de que no recibe más atención, y eso que yo la quiero sólo para mí. La observo directamente y…_yo la amo_. ¿Por qué estoy pensando así ahora? Soy un vampiro, sólo quiero jugar…

_Es…hermosa y delicada… no te aproveches._

Demonios, sólo quiero divertirme, y provocar lo mismo en ella.

_Es mi vida, es mi razón de existir, no me la arrebates._

No puedo seguir jugando así…

_No, no puedes jugar con ella, la amas. Tu forma humana la ama, tú la amas…Syaoran, todo tu ser la ama más que a nada. Esto no es un juego, y ella no es tu juguete._

Mi cabeza da vueltas, no puedo seguir aquí… ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo…necesito sangre pero...no, no puede ser de ella, no puedo…¿Hacerle más daño? ¡Demonios!

Me levanto precipitadamente de la cama y salgo tambaleante hacia el exterior. Apenas puedo sostenerme en pie. Las voces en mi cabeza siguen acosándome. Esta noche, el juego no ha sido para nada divertido. Sólo puedo escuchar sus gritos desde el interior de la casa…

-¡Syaoran, vuelve aquí! ¡Traidor!...te odio ¿Sabes? ¡Te odio!

_Necesito sangre… ¿O es que la necesito a ella más que a nada en este mundo?_

_**Continuará…**_

_Aclaración-Haori: chaleco tradicional utilizado en la era Meiji._

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos! emmm…no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar estas notas de autora.

Sólo puedo decir que…me he dado cuenta de que puedo escribir mucho de esta historia…y quizá dure un poco más de lo que creí xD. Por eso, en este capítulo las cosas están explicadas a medias, ya que habrá mucho más de historia para aclararlo todo. No sé que opinan pero…este estilo de escritura me gusta. A momentos es más…cómo decirlo…¿etéreo? ¿simbólico?...no lo sé, puedo decirles que esto está disponible para todo tipo de críticas a la historia, en serio ;)…sus opiniones son importantes para saber en qué podría estar fallando, y si les está gustando como va quedando esto. Créanme, se me han ocurrido varias ideas que iré desarrollando a medida que trancurran los capítulos.

Con respecto al capítulo, puedo decir que…los sentimientos de ambos son confusos, como pudieron notar. Y no es para menos, la situación de ambos es complicada, demasiado para mi gusto xD. Pero ya veremos que pasará más adelante :D.

Me demoraré un poco más con este relato, pero sea como sea lo terminaré.

Esto está hasta con el nombre cambiado, porque…después de haberme apurado tanto al publicar el primer capítulo, pensando que estaba bien, pero no, estaba horrible xD, se me ocurrieron cada vez más ideas con respecto a esta historia. Incluso, como pueden notar, serán POV's de Saku y Syao :P…además, al principio, les agrego unos fragmentillos de frases que se me han ido ocurriendo (frases algo…extrañas sobre el amor…creo q eso le da otro toque…y en lo personal, me gusta. Sino, no lo habría publicado asi xD)

Bueno, esperando que les haya gustado, y que si no, también me lo hagan saber, se despide, deséandoles suerte a todos ;)

Lyra…


End file.
